marvel_dc_powersetsfandomcom-20200214-history
Spectrum
' Monica Rambeau', also known as Spectrum, is a human mutate. Biography Monica Rambeau was born and raised in New Orleans, Louisiana. As an adult, she was a lieutenant in the New Orleans Harbor Patrol. Fate came upon her one day when she gained superhuman powers after being bombarded by extra-dimensional energy produced by an energy disruptor weapon created by a criminal scientist. Affiliation Relatives Powers and Abilities Powers Energy Form: Due to bombardment by extra-dimensional energies, Spectrum can transform herself into any form of energy within the electromagnetic spectrum. Among the many energy forms she has assumed and is able to control are gamma rays, X-rays, ultraviolet radiation, visible light, electricity, infrared radiation, microwaves, and radio waves. She apparently accomplishes this transformation by mentally shunting the matter of her body into the dimension from which she draws her energy and replacing it with a corresponding amount of energy. Her mind remains in the dimension to control the energy parcel that has taken the place of her body. By assuming an energy form, she gains all of the properties of the type of energy she becomes. Spectrum is apparently unlimited by the amount of time that she can remain in her energy forms. She can seeminly only transform into one wavelength of energy at a time, but she can transform between one energy state and another in a fraction of a second. Extensive energy transformation and manipulate can be physically taxing once she returns to her physical form. Spectrum can use her facility over light to modulate her energy and modify her appearace to outwardly take the form of other people. However, when she does so, she does not actually change her physical shape nor can she emulate biometrics. *''Flight:'' She is capable of flight in any of her wavelengths. *''Superhuman Speed:'' Spectrum is capable of moving and reacting at superhuman speeds ranging from the speed of sound to lightspeed while in her energy form. *''Phasing:'' She can phase through solid matter and certain energy fields depending on their wavelength. *''Invisibility:'' She is often invisible in most of her forms but can make herself appear visible. *''Immortality:'' She is a being of pure energy, making her functionally immortal. She does not age beyond her prime. *''Energy Absorption:'' Spectrum is capable of absorbing energy if her own energy form is of the right type and at the right wavelength. *''Energy Blasts:'' Spectrum mentally control the type and quantity of energy she wishes to transmit. It is not known the maximum amount of energy she can transmit at a given time. She can divert energy for use as force beams, which have the equivalent of 300 tons of TNT. *''Cosmic Awareness: ''Blue Marvel mentioned that, while she takes on a hard light semblance to resemble human form, she does not process sensory reception like a regular beign anymore. Her consciousness perpetuates approximate human senses, allowing her to know just what she is seeing, hearing, or feeling and translate it to something her physiology recognizes. To this extent, she is aware when something is grievously wrong with the universe, having prophetic dreams. **''Eidetic Memory:'' Ever since she has acquired her powers, Spectrum's photographic memory has improved, allowing her to have total recall of everything she sees. Blue Marvel theorizes that this is an effect of a latent cosmic awareness that she has due to being an energy consciousness. Abilities Leadership: Spectrum has strong leadership skills and law enforcement experience. Hand-to-Hand Combat: She is a master hand-to-hand combatant. Her skills are increased due to her law enforcement training. Detective Skills Swimming Notes *Spectrum is 5'10" and weighs 130 pounds. She has brown eyes and black hair. Category:Marvel Comics Category:Marvel Comics: Humans Category:Marvel Comics: Mutates Category:Ultimates (Earth-616) Category:Mighty Avengers (Cage) (Earth-616) Category:Nextwave (Earth-616) Category:New Orleans Harbor Patrol (Earth-616) Category:Avengers (Earth-616) Category:Operation Galactic Storm (Earth-616) Category:Queen's Vengeance (Earth-398) Category:Secret Avengers (Civil War) (Earth-616) Category:Energy Form Category:Flight Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Phasing Category:Invisibility Category:Immortality Category:Energy Absorption Category:Energy Blasts Category:Electromagnetokinesis Category:Photokinesis Category:Electrokinesis Category:Cosmic Awareness Category:Eidetic Memory Category:Leadership Category:Hand-to-Hand Combat Category:Detective Skills Category:Swimming